warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tuna
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=''Unknown'' |rogue=Tuna |mentor=Unknown |app=Unknown |livebooks=''Tigerheart's Shadow'' |deadbooks=Unknown }} Tuna is a brown tabby tom. History In the Super Editions ''Tigerheart's Shadow'' :Tuna is present during a confrontation between the guardian cats and Fog's group. He looks at Fog, and questions about the issue. The wide-eared rogue reveals him as Tuna, replying that she isn't sure. She makes a pointed remark about Tigerheart; causing him to struggle trying to figure out the rogue's indifference. The dark-furred tabby challenges Fog on her prey-stealing, and Tuna cuts in, telling Tigerheart they're only scavenging, like him. Eventually, the two groups split, and Fog leads her companions away. :While out hunting, Tigerheart finds the rats he's hunting changed course. He briefly wonders why, before looking up and spots Fog and Tuna running toward him. Their eyes are fixed on the fleeing prey, with a white tom on their heels. When the rats scatter, disappearing into hiding, Tuna skids to a halt and Tigerheart accuses them of scaring the prey away. During yet another angry confrontation, Tuna nods toward the white tom, revealing him as Streak, and tells him of Tigerheart. :The cats eventually decide to look elsewhere and scavenge, and Spire brings up that some scrapcans smelled like they had bones in them. Streak and Tuna offer to help look, but Tigerheart shoots the notion down. He insists that the guardian cats need borders, but Fog points out that borders take effort, and it would be better to spend that time scavenging. Tuna agrees, stating that the city is full of cats, and boundaries would be pointless. Fog, Tuna, and Streak leave, following the she-cat up the slope. :When the guardian cats are scavenging at the Twoleg gathering, Ant tells Tigerheart that Fog and her group are here as well. The dark tabby looks around, spotting Tuna slinking through the shadows on the other side of the clearing. Fog's group confronts Tigerheart, and he can see the brown tom standing behind Growler. The ShadowClan tom insists that he's going to keep his catch, but Fog asks if he can really defend it single-pawed. She glances at Tuna, then snatches the rabbit from him. He attacks Fog, and knocks away Tuna before he can join the fight. The brown tom claws at Tigerheart's tail, but his opponent sends a flurry of swipes at his muzzle. Tuna yowls and ducks away, out of reach. Tigerheart beats off Tuna and Growler, but his fight with Fog comes into Twoleg view. :Every cat flees, but Fog's group comes to confront the guardian cats once more. Fog, Growler, and Tuna approach Fierce, intending to threaten them. The gray she-cat tries to take the prey gathered by the guardian cats, but Tigerheart warns it won't be easy. Fog exchanges a worried glance with Tuna, and decides to leave. She, Tuna, and Growler leave, with the brown tom sending a last menacing glare behind him as he pads away. Later, as Tigerheart trains the guardian cats, he spots Fog and Tuna stalking through the grass nearby. He realizes that they're still checking out their territory. :After Tigerheart rescues his kit from a Twoleg trap, he hears Fog wail. He discovers that Streak has been taken by the Twolegs, and she blames him for not telling them there were traps. Tuna and Growler arrive, and the brown tom asks if Streak has been taken. Fog sadly answers there wasn't anything she could do. As the cats go in search for more traps, Tuna walks with the gray she-cat, trying to comfort her. Tigerheart recognizes this as an opportunity to get Fog to agree with his plan of driving the foxes out of her old home. He looks for her, and finds the she-cat standing with Tuna in the spot where Streak was taken. :Tigerheart catches Tuna's eye, saying that he believes all cats should be free. The dark tabby meows that this is a dangerous place to live, and Tuna shifts his paws. Tigerheart tells them of the training he's been doing with the guardian cats, and the brown tom comments that they'd been wondering what they were doing. He explains that the guardian cats were learning battle moves, to be able to fight. Tuna seems open to Tigerheart's plan of fighting the foxes, saying that the cats would outnumber the creatures who took their home. The brown tom blinks encouragingly at Fog, saying it'd be nice to not sleep in grass nests anymore. However, she isn't convinced, despite Tuna insisting it's a good plan. Fog tells Tigerheart she and her cats won't risk their pelts fighting. However, the she-cat does promise to leave if the guardian cats can drive the foxes out of their home. :Tigerheart forms a plan to lure the foxes into the traps the Twolegs set for cats. He says Tuna would likely show them where their old camp is, because he'd wanted to go home. The dark tabby goes to a place near Fog's camp, and hisses Tuna's name. Tigerheart hopes the tom will hear him before anyone else, but Growler finds him first. He explains that he has a message for Tuna, but the black and white tom is suspicious, and goes to get Fog. Tigerheart backtracks, saying that's not necessary, because he just wanted to show the brown tom where some new traps are. Tuna appears, meows that he'll go with him. Growler comments that apparently he's the only cat allowed to know, but eventually leaves, not wanting to get rained on in the upcoming storm. :As soon as Growler leaves. Tigerheart beckons the brown tom closer, saying he needs to talk. Tuna asks if something's wrong, but the dark tabby explains that if he wants to go back to his old camp, the guardian cats need to know where it is so they can enact their plan. Tuna is wary, but asks Tigerheart to tell him his plan. Together, they are able to work out two routes with the tom to lure the foxes away. The next morning, the plan is set in motion. The guardian cats set their plan in motion, and head towards Fog's old camp. Tuna decides to come with them, and the dark tabby is very grateful. Tigerheart says he doesn't have to help, but Tuna insists he wants to help. Fierce is hesitant to trust him, but decides it can't do any harm. :Tuna leads the way to Fog's old camp, and every cat falls in behind. The brown tom leads them through the city, finally stopping at an open space between two Twoleg dens. Tuna points to a gap between a slab of wood, meowing that his nest used to be in there. Tigerheart pads forward, asking if every cat remembers the plan. They all nod, but Ant asks which group Tuna will be in. Tigerheart says he'll come with him and Cobweb, and the cats leave and assume their positions. He tells Tuna to call for help if anyone stumbles, so no one is left to foxes alone. Tuna agrees, but Ant and Cobweb look doubtful. Tigerheart quells their fears, and Tuna asks if warriors aren't used to change. :He is confused, but the brown tom clarifies that most cats he knows don't have anything long enough to want to fight for it. Tigerheart feels pity, but Tuna simply seems curious about how warriors live. He asks if he ever gets tired of fighting for the same territory over and over, but Fierce cuts in that he's here now and starting a new life. Tuna questions why Tigerheart still acts like a warrior, and the dark tabby insists he still is one. Fierce begins to reply, but is cut off by the sound of crunching rubble. :Tuna tastes the air, and announces that the foxes are back. Tigerheart can hear the rustle of pawsteps, and asks if every cat knows their routes, and they nod. The dark tabby orders Tuna to stay with him, and jumps up onto the wall. The other cats follow suit, and he nods to the largest fox, saying Cobweb and Tuna will surround that one. They jump down from the wall, and Tigerheart uses tail signals to urge his companions to circle around the far side of their target. Fierce lets out a screech, and the dark tabby tom lets out another, which lures the largest dog fox towards him. He takes off running, with Tuna and Cobweb behind him. Tigerheart calls for Tuna to take the lead, because he has more experience on the streets. Silently, the ShadowClan tom wants to put himself between the fox and the city cats, because he has more fighting experience. :They race into an alleyway; one that Tuna had especially picked because it led to a maze of passageways. Cats are be able to navigate the turns better, and this will give them the advantage before going out into the open. As Tuna reaches the end of the alleyway, the dark tabby stops, turning to face the fox. The brown tom screeches, asking what what he's doing. Tigerheart attacks the lead fox, to ensure it keeps chasing them, and then swiftly runs away. He pushes Cobweb and Tuna forward, and the trio continue to hare down the alleyway. :Tuna signals the upcoming turn with his tail, so Cobweb and Tigerheart can remember the turn's direction. They skid around the sharp corner, entering into a strip that's dark and shadowy. Tuna signals again, and the three change directions again, making the foxes fall even further behind. As they approach the stone slab opening, Tigerheart worries they won't be able to keep up the pace for the whole distance. He can hear Tuna and Cobweb panting, but tells them it's not far now. Cobweb begins to lag behind, and as Tuna and Tigerheart pull ahead, the brown tom asks if he'll make it. A shriek sounds, and the dark tabby wonders if the fox caught one of them. He turns to check, but sees Tuna and Cobweb streak past him, telling him to run. :The three continue to run, with the foxes hot on their tails. They make it to the final alleyway, and collapse behind some stone slabs. Tigerheart sees Tuna and Cobweb huddled together, and they let Mittens, Pipsqueak, and Rascal finish the chase. Fog approaches the group, asking them what's happened, and where Tuna has been. The brown tom pants that they've been catching foxes, and she stares at him wordlessly. Once the other guardian cats return with news of their success in trapping the foxes, they inform Fog of Tigerheart's plan. She calls him crazy, but the dark tabby says it's now time for her to keep her end of the deal. Tuna is happy, meowing that they can finally go home. Fog complains that it'll smell like fox, but he replies that it won't for long. The tom continues that their home has hardly changed, but that the foxes have dug a few new nests. Fog agrees to leave, and so she and her group pad away in the direction of their camp. :On the way home to the Clans, Tigerheart thinks about his time with the city cats. He reflects on how easy they adapted to change, and reminisces on Tuna's words, about not having anything long enough to defend it. Character pixels Quotes Notes and references de:Tunafi:Tunaru:Тунец Category:Males Category:Clanless cats Category:Rogues Category:Tigerheart's Shadow characters Category:Supporting characters